Ultimate Control
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: Imagine if you could get any character to sing whatever you want! Find out what happens when Kylie gets ahold of a machine that does just that! And what happens when her crazy friend Lexi gets her revenge! MOSTLY Tokka and Kataang! R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own these songs or a:tla! Or an ULTIMATE REMOTE!!**

"Lexi, I've finally done it!" Lexi just stared at her best friend in confusion.

"Done what?" Kylie's jaw dropped.

"The ultimate remote silly!"

"Okay…I'm gonna pretend that I know exactly what's going on." Kylie gave her best friend a death glare.

"You know the ultimate remote of control!" Lexi blinked.

"The what?"

"The remote that can control all Avatar characters! I just finished it!"

"You aren't even sure if it works."

"Oh yes I am!" She pressed a button and all of the Avatar characters burst through the front door and started a conga line.

"O my gawwd. Kylie, get them out of here! They're destroying my house!"

"Oh okay, okay." She pressed the rewind button and the characters disappeared.

"Now do you believe me."

"Yes and now I think my mom's gonna kill me." Alex stood up and looked at the cartoon path of destruction. Lamps on the ground, couches overturned, and a broken front door.

"That's okay. Watch." She pressed the redo button and the room was back to normal.

"You are so lucky. I have a ingenious plan to get revenge." Alex flashed her vicious smile.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that we're gonna use your remote to have some _fun _with Sokka and Toph."

"Good because that is the exact reason I built it."

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Both girls screamed simultaneously.

"You girls better be asleep!"

"Let's do that tomorrow."

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Hey It's me Kylie and Lexi in power of the ulitimate remote! MUAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA! Hmm Who should be bug!?"**

**"Bug for what?"**

**"The disclaimer silly!"**

**"Bring in Aang." Aang walks in looking very disturbed.**

**"Who are you two?" The girl's shared looks.**

**"That's for us to know and for you to never find out." Lexi smiles villanously.**

**"Why am I here?"**

**"To do the disclaimer silly!"**

**"Okay...These two idiot's don't own a:tla ok!"**

**"And say we don't own Kool Aid!"**

**"What's Kool Aid?"**

**"Just say it!"**

**"Or Kool Aid! Can I go now?!"**

**"Fine but be warned! Ultimate doom awaits your love! Muahahahaha!" Aang left with the push of a button.**

**"What are you talking about Lexi?"**

**"Just messing with him."**

**"You are a mad genious."**

* * *

It was truly a miracle. They hadn't fought all day. Truly another day like it would never come. And it never did again.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"You, are one of those girls that are impossible to find."

"Don't start getting sappy, oh mighty brave warrior." Suddenly Sokka turned to look into her milky green eyes and began to sing.

'_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting. _

_And could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying,_

_I know you everything down to the core._

_But hold your breath, _

_Because tonight will be night that I will fall for you, over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_I won't live to see another day._

_I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you's impossible to find,_

_Impossible to find._

_You're impossible to find._

_This is not what I attempted,_

_I always swore to you to never fall apart. _

_You always thought that I was stronger._

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start._

_Ohhh But hold you're breath, _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you , over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_I won't live to see another day,_

_I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you's impossible to find._

_Is impossible…_

_So breath in so deep,_

_Breath me air and chores to keep._

_And hold on to your words,_

_Cuz talk is cheap,_

_And remember me tonight,_

_While you're asleep._

_Cuz to night will be the night that I will fall for you, over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_Or I won't live to see another day,_

_Because a girl like you's impossible to find._

_Cuz tonight will be the ni-'_

"Okay. I think you made you're point."

"I don't know what happened. It was like someone was controlling me from far away."

"So was all that true?"

"Yes Toph. There is no other girl like you."

* * *

"That was FUHN!"

"Lexi I don't think I've ever heard you so excited!"

"It's funny becase they have no idea what's gonna happen!" A voice in the distance speaks after Lexi stops.

"Katara WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I think he took it too seriously?"

"That's why we call it 'funny'."

"Let's do it again soon."

"I have many idea's waiting to peirce the hearts of cartoon characters!"

"Okay Lexi I think it's time you stop drinking the powdered Kool-Aid."

* * *

Da' song's Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade!


	3. Chapter 3

**"So Lexi, who do you want to say the disclaimer this time?"**

**"Katara." Kylie looked at Alex's creepy smile.**

**"Why?"**

**"To mess with Aang."**

**"Like I said, mad genious." With the push of a red button in the shape of a heart Katara stepped in.**

**"What the? Who are you people?"**

**"Your worst nightmare!" Lexi screamed to Katara.**

**"OOOkkkaaaayy?" Kylie was...going to hide the Kool Aid.**

**"Lexi please explain to Katara whatever you want. I'm gonna go...drink some water."**

**"Katara, you are now my prisoner! I shall break Aangs heart! MUAHHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"Are you in any way related to Azula?"**

**"Just say that we don't own a:tla or Kool Aid!"**

**"Okaaayy? You and the other crazy don't own a:tla or whatever Kool Aid is."**

**"Now go to that closet while I get to my revenge!" Katara willingly sat in the closet.**

**"Okay I'm hydrated. Hey where'd Katara go?"**

**"I sent her back." Lexi looked at the closed closet door.**

**"Okey dokey then."**

* * *

"You are such a moron! You know that Sokka!"

"And you are so stubborn Toph!"

"I can't handle this anymore!"

"Handle what?!"

"US! YOU! We're over." She ran away still thinking of what he would do. She suddenly was underground! And _SINGING_!

'_I probably shouldn't say this,_

_But at times I get so scared._

_When I think about the previous,_

_Relationship we shared._

_It was awesome,_

_But we lost it,_

_It's not possible for me,_

_Not to care._

_And now we're standin' in the rain,_

_But nothing's ever gonna change,_

_Until you hear,_

_My dear._

_The seven things I hate about you,_

_The seven things I hate about you,_

_Oh you._

_You're a bang,_

_You're a gang,_

_You're insecure._

_You love me,_

_You like her,_

_You make me laugh,_

_You make me cry,_

_I don't know which,_

_Side to buy._

_You're friends,_

_They are jerks,_

_When you act like them,_

_Just know it hurts._

_I wanna be with the one I know,_

_And the seventh thing,_

_I hate the most,_

_That you do,_

_You make me love you.' _She was interrupted by Sokka calling out her name. The 'over-seers' gave her enough control to get out of that hole.

"Sokka?" He turned around and gave her a huge hug.

"Toph." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just kept thinking about the past. I should be looking at the future. _Our _future."

"I'm sorry too Toph. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She 'looked' at his face and kissed him.

"I forgive you."

* * *

**"Hey Lexi?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"I thought I heard Sokka say something about Katara being missing. Do you know what happened."**

**"Nope." She smiled at the ground.**

**"Okay." Kylie had no idea what was going through her bff's head.**

The song was 7 Things by Miley Cyrus.


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

"Hey Lexi?"

**"What?"**

**"Katara still isn't back. Are you sure you didn't do anything?"**

**"Well I kinda- sorta trapped her in the closet."**

**"YOU WHAT?!"**

**"I wanted to let her do the disclaimer again so I kept her here." Lexi lied as she hid the Singles Packet of Kool Aid under her pillow.**

**"Oh okay. Katara come out now." Katara came out and sighed.**

**"I heard everything. These two morons don't own a:tla or that Kool Aid thing 'The Evil One' keeps hiding." Katara left to her closet with a loaf of bead and a glass of water. **

**"Are you sure you should have gave her water?"**

**"Yeah I have a button on this that says no bending."**

**"Good."**

**"Hey wait! What are you hiding?!"**

**"Nothing!"**

* * *

"Are you okay Toph?" He approached her slowly and sat beside her. She wiped a tear from her face.

"Yeah Sokka, I'm fine." He knew it wasn't fine.

"Are you sure you're Okay?" She straightened up and started the unthinkable.

'_You're fine,_

_You're sweet,_

_But I'm still a bit naïve,_

_In my heart._

_When you're close,_

_I can't breathe._

_I can't find the words to speak,_

_I feel stars,_

_But I don't want to be into you,_

_If you're not lookin' for true love,_

_No, I don't wanna start seein' you _

_If I can't be your only one._

_So tell me,_

_When it's not alright,_

_When it's not ok,_

_Will you try to make me feel better,_

_Will you stick with me through whatever,_

_Or run away?_

_Say ok.' _She snapped out of it.

"Something's happening to us. What I ask is why is it mostly me?"

"So I guess that means you're ok, right?"

* * *

**"Lexi! Give me that Kool Aid! Don't make me bring Mr. Hammy in here!" Lexi immediatly handed over the Single to Kylie.**

**"Nooo! Please!! No HAM!" Lexi is alergic to ham.**

**"Okay. I'm sooo sorry Lex but you have a problem." Alex started to cry in her friends arms.**

**"I'm sorry...so sorry."**

**"It's okay now... let it all out...you'll feel better."**

**'My plan is coming together nicely.' Lexi thought as she heard Aang yell.**

**"KATARA!!" She smiled at his pain.**

**'MUAHAHAHAHA' She thought as she fake cried with her friend.**

* * *

The song is Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Lexi, I've been thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Katara still being in the closet."

"So?"

"Let's let her go."

"NOOOO! I mean- we can't yet. We still have to do the disclaimer right?"

"Yeah but- I was thinking that Toph should do it today." Katara was relesed and she ran out the door screaming.

"Oookkkaaayy."

"So I'm gonna get Toph."

"No! WAIT! If you bring Toph in here she'll kill us!" It was too late! Toph was fuming and Sokka ran in behind her.

"SO YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DOING THIS TO US!"

"Toph stay calm or else we'll take away your bending." Toph's jaw dropped. Sokka spoke.

"Oh yeah right! You can't take bending away!" Lexi grabbed the remote.

"Oh yes we can!" Toph immediately dropped to the ground in pain. Kylie watched in horror.

"Lexi! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Bringing my revenge!" Azula steps in.

"Oh great now you had to bring the only one who has lightning up her sleeve!"

"Azlua! Go capture Aang and Katara and bring them here." Azlua's eyes widened.

"Yes master." She sounded like a robot. Kylie knew this wasn't gonna end well.

"Lexi! GIVE ME THAT REMOTE! I'M GETTING MR. HAMMY!" Sokka helped Toph up.

"You are a very disturbed person." Sokka turned to Alex.

"Way to get that one through Meathead!"

"Thank you Toph. I have to get that remote from her!" Sokka ran towards Lexi. He stopped sudenly and watched as Lexi took a packet of Kool Aid singles out of her pocket and disappeared behind the sugary screen.

"She's gone!"

"Well at least I have my bending back. Now let's go save Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen."

"Please don't mention sugar." They ran out as Kylie came in.

"What the?! LEXI!!" No one saw Alex for a long time. Four hours. Kylie got the remote and hid it.

YEARS LATER!!

* * *

Kylie got married and had three kids. One day they were exploriong and found a box that said 'Do Not Open' on it. And being the kids of Kylie they opened it and found a remote.

THE END??

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Oh and btw Lexi is in a mental hospital. She is also a Kool Aid Addict.

* * *

Wow that took olny a few days! At least i can get back to my life now. Till next story,

TOKKA FUN OUT!


End file.
